Five Dates Sam and John Never Had
by LivvieLocke
Summary: A Five Things fic (5x400) that is not canon compliant but maybe canon adjacent? Beta by the lovely vickywinters on Tumblr


01.

Sam stood on a step, bent over at the waist, and deep within the cavity of her well-loved blue truck. An oily rag and tools were lined up on the frame, the hood propped up with an old piece of rebar, and it looked like a sudden tremor would make the large truck swallow the petite brunette whole.

John watched her for a moment, the way her hips shifted so she could stand on the tips of her toes to get more leverage for whatever she was working on. He couldn't help the variety of thoughts that were racing through his mind, mostly brought on by the more primal side of his brain. Finally approaching, he cleared his throat so as not to startle her into hurting herself.

Pulling up, Sam looked at him, a black stain running across one cheek. Even in something as simple as tank top and jeans with oil stains, she still looked sexy as hell. She gave him a smile, a wrench still in her hand. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." He gestured to the beat-up blue truck. "Need any help?"

As independent as she was, Sam wasn't used to asking for help or taking it. "No, I've pretty much got it under control. Thanks though."

"Something wrong or just something routine?" He moved closer to the truck, coming to the side to put one arm on the frame to lean on it. They had so many of these accidental run-ins together but he wanted to savor every one, to make them last as long as possible.

"Replacing the timing belt." Seeing this was going to be a little longer conversation than mere greeting, Sam angled her hip to rest against the truck, inadvertently drawing John's attention to the curve of her body.

His eyes went back to her face, it was just a momentary glance at her hips, so quick that she hadn't noticed he did it. "That is kind of a big job. Sure you don't want some help?"

Sam paused. Usually she could more than handle this on her own but the prospect of John joining her, keeping her company, there was no way she could say no. She enjoyed having him around and no doubt she could find some busy work for him like handing her tools, nuts, or bolts.

"As long as you don't mind getting dirty." She said with a smirk.

02.

John sat at the small desk, reviewing a case file on his laptop when he heard the knock on his door. He wasn't expecting anyone so his suspicious nature took over. That's what it took to be a cop sometimes, constantly observing, always on alert. One could never be too careful. Moving, he looked out the peephole. What he saw gave him pause before he opened the door.

He couldn't hide the surprise in his voice. "Sam?"

"I thought you could use some food." She held up two brown bags. He could smell the greasy delicious burger and fries through the paper. Stepping inside, she moved to set them down on the desk.

"Actually," he reached up to rub the back of his neck, ducking his head slightly. "I haven't eaten all day."

"Let me guess... big case that you got wrapped up in and just forgot to?"

He gave a bit of a smile, almost boyish. It was clear she found him out. "Yeah."

She started to open one of the bags, pulling out one wrapped burger and then another. It was clear she meant to stay for dinner. Looking up, she spoke, "Well, that's why I'm here. Sam McCall to the rescue."

'You have no idea' John thought to himself.

"So can you talk about what you're working on or is it top secret?" She asked as she moved to sit down on the bed. This motel room was comfortable to her, like she was home. Though it was like every other room in this motel, she could see touches of John here and there: an errant sock, his comb, a bottle of good Irish whiskey. He was like her; carrying his home on his back wherever he went.

Grabbing a burger for himself, he sat in the chair at the desk. "PCPD business. You know how it is. Authorized personnel and red tape."

She nodded her head before taking a bite from her burger, chewing, and swallowing. "Well, actually these burgers are a bribe. You busy Friday or you think you can help me on a stakeout? Cheating husband. Pretty standard for Port Charles." She chuckled.

It sounded a lot like Llanview too in that regard. An entire night stuck in a truck cab, close quarters, just the two of them? John couldn't think of a better way to spend a Friday. He grinned. "For you, anything."

03.

"This guy leads the most boring life ever. I've been tailing him for a week and it's always home, work, home. I don't know how he is meeting up with anyone. That is, if he is meeting up with someone and not just a workaholic." Sam lowered the binoculars, turning her head slightly to look at John. "And don't say that I was made because I know how to keep a low profile."

"I wasn't going to say that. I was going to agree with you on that…" John stopped suddenly, a movement catching his eye. He reached for the binoculars from Sam, bringing them up to his face. "He's leaving the office building."

"Finally! It's way too late for someone to still be there on a Friday night." Sam grabbed the camera that Spinelli had purchased for the agency. It had all the bells and whistles, various lens and settings. He would not shut up about it but the only thing Sam cared about was that it had a button to capture the pictures that would make her money.

"And check out the bottle blonde coming out with him. I saw her come in a couple of days this week but I thought she just worked in the office," Sam continued as she snapped off picture after picture. "Now we just need the money shot." She sounded almost giddy with excitement at the prospect.

John chuckled softly, shaking his head as he lowered the binoculars. She really did love her job. It was good to see her so happy about something. "Don't worry, you'll get it. Look at the way she's draped on him."

"Yeah, like a cheap fur." It was only seconds later that Sam got the proof she needed. Frame after frame of the guy sticking his tongue so far down the so-not-his-wife's throat that he could probably tell what she had for lunch. It helped too that the guy had a serious pair of Roman hands and could not resist running them all over his companion. This was all the proof she needed.

Lowering the camera, she looked over at John, their work done for the night. Reaching for the keys in the ignition, she turned them, spurring the truck to life. "Well, I just made a good chunk of change. How about a drink to celebrate?"

"Only if you're buying." John joked, chuckling once more.

04.

Sam downed the latest drink, this round courtesy of Detective John McBain, and turned the glass over on the bar top. She could feel the effects of the previous drinks this evening. Coupled with the excitement of having broken the case of a cheating husband, Sam was in high (albeit it buzzed) spirits. She took a moment to glance at the pool table in the Floating Rib before she looked back to John.

"You play?" She asked, her chin indicating the pool table.

"Just professionally." John teased. Sam wasn't the only one feeling the drinks or the atmosphere. The usually reserved and withdrawn cop was starting to loosen up. Or perhaps it was just the company he was keeping as it was hard to brood around Sam's infectious laughter and teasing. Just one look into her smiling face, her eyes lit with happiness, and he found himself grinning as well, like a weight was lifted off him.

Getting up from the stool, a little wobbly on her feet, Sam reached to catch herself on the bar. John was there in an instant, his hands around her waist instead, steadying her. She hadn't even seen him move but there he was, ready to catch her as always. She let it linger for a moment, looking into his eyes. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen in her life, like the sky or the ocean, and she just wanted to fall into them. Reluctantly, she pulled away from him to make her way to the pool table.

"Come on, Greenleaf. Let's see what you can do. You rack, I'll break."

John was impressed. It wasn't many girls who knew the greats of billiards history.

She paused from putting the quarters in their slots, standing back up. "How about we make it interesting?"

His brow rose. "Just how interesting are you thinking? Remember, I'm a working cop and I live in a motel. I don't have your kind of PI scratch."

"Okay, if I win, you have to come over and help me redecorate. Move furniture, paint, all of it." She replied as finished putting the quarters in.

He nodded his head. "And if I win, you have to go out on a date with me. A real one."

Picking her cue, she reached for the chalk. Sam grinned as she leaned over the table, confident. "Oh, you're so going down."

05.

Sam had been skeptical when John presented the tickets and suggested a football game for the real date he'd won. Philadelphia was a little far to go for a date. But all her fears had been for nothing since the drive seemed like they were in Port Charles one minute and the City of Brotherly Love the next. She had to admit that cheering along with the crowd for the Eagles was a lot more fun than she thought it would be. John had even gotten her a green jersey to wear that matched his own.

"Two hot dogs and a beer for the lady." He said as he came back, sitting down and handing her the food and beverage. "Did I miss anything?"

Taking a bite of her hot dog, she shook her head as she chewed. "They took Hernandez off the field for his injuries. Don't think he's coming back."

"Damn. At least I didn't miss a touchdown or some yardage." John said before taking a bite of his own hot dog.

She couldn't help but laugh at him, which caused him to look at her. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just, I haven't seen you this into something since your music. That's all. It's just…It's nice to see a new side."

"Well, don't tell anyone. I've got a rep." He said with a grin.

With the delay of game, the announcers were desperate to keep the crowd entertained. The old standby "Fan Cam" came to life on the screen, panning across the audience, looking for victims. It stopped on Sam and John for a moment before a garish glittering "KISS" came across the screen.

Sam swallowed hard, turning to look at John. He was right there, his hand coming up to her cheek, pulling her towards him. Her heart was pounding in her chest, harder and louder than any of the fans cheering. When their lips met, her eyes closed, and she could almost see fireworks.

John kept his lips pressed against hers, his fingers moving back into her hair. He had been wanting to do this since he first saw her, since he first felt that connection and spark between them. He kept kissing her long after the Fan Cam had moved off them and the game had started up again. There was nothing that was going to stop him kissing her tonight and for every day after.


End file.
